PROJECT SUMMARY The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core (Core C) of the NYU Melanoma SPORE will provide statistical and bioinformatics collaboration and consultation to all SPORE Research Projects and Cores. Consultation is available from the study design and planning stages through implementation, data management, statistical and bioinformatics analysis, and interpretation of results. Core C will provide support for all proposed laboratory studies and translational studies, including biomarker development based on samples from existing and new clinical trials to support the overarching mission and central scientific strategy of the NYU Melanoma SPORE. Furthermore, strategies for the systematic selection of samples from all the projects and the coordination of informatics support in Core C will permit the overall integration of results across projects to develop comprehensive models to predict treatment outcomes and toxicity. Core C draws on and integrates an extensive fund of knowledge, resources, and expertise across the NYU Langone Medical Center (NYULMC) and NYU Perlmutter Cancer Center (PCC) to serve the NYU Melanoma SPORE. Co-Director Dr. Yongzhao Shao is Deputy Director of the PCC Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) and Dr. Itai Yanai is the Director of the Institute for Computational Medicine, respectively, and will provide integrated biostatistical and bioinformatics support and ensure maximum utilization of all institutional resources and facilities. This will empower the provision of expertise in all aspects of statistical design; power/sample size calculations; systematic sample selection strategies for efficient data integration and analyses; and integration of data from multiple sources including laboratory data, clinical data, and data from diverse sequencing platforms. Core C will develop innovative statistical and bioinformatics methods, including scalable computation algorithms, for identifying and evaluating biomarkers in translational studies, and will make these newly developed algorithms publicly available to the larger cancer research community. In particular, Core C?s identification of biomarkers that may optimize the personalized management of advanced melanoma patients will enable the development of integrated, multivariable predictive models for treatment response and toxicity. This work, based on biomarkers discovered across SPORE Projects, will contribute to personalized melanoma management and amplify the translational impact of the NYU Melanoma SPORE.